criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Handsome no More
NOTE:THIS IS KINDA SIMILAR TO BEAUTIFUL NO MORE OF THE ORIGINAL CRIMINAL CASE Handsome no More 'is the eight case in the game. Case Background The victim was a handsome man named Samuel Donovan. He was found dead in a party backdoor. The killer was the victim's lover named Jonathan Warrior. Jonathan stated to the police that he loved Samuel and wrote his letters anonymously – letters which Samuel would read several times, believing that the writer was a woman. The two finally met each other behind the Party one night, after Jonathan sent Samuel a note asking him to meet him there. Samuel was surprised as well as shocked to learn that his admirer was not a woman, causing him to laugh hysterically, which enraged Jonathan to the fullest. Not being able to control his rage, Jonathan grabbed a hammer, using which he relentlessly hit Samuel over the head until the victim finally died.Jonathan was sentenced to twenty years in jail with a chan of parole in ten years. Victim * '''Samuel Donovan '(His killer relentlessly hit her over the head with a hammer until she died) Murder Weapon * '''Hammer Killer * Jonathan Warrior Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect is in contact with dogs * The suspect wears a necklace * The suspect is cacausian Suspect's Profile * NONE Suspect's Profile * The suspect is in contact with dogs * The suspect wears blueberry perfume * The suspect is cacausian Suspect's Profile * The suspect is in contact with dogs * The suspect wears blueberry perfume * The suspect is cacausian. * The suspect wears a necklace Suspect's Profile * The killer is cacausian. * The killer is in contact with dogs. * The killer wears blueberry perfume Killer's Profile * The killer is 130 lbs * The killer is cacausian. * The killer is in contact with dogs. * The killer wears blueberry perfume * The killer wears a necklace Crime Scenes * Party Backdoor * Delivery Crates * Party Dance Floor * Party Tables * Barmaid's Table * Drink Case Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Party Backdoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute:Killer is in contact with dogs) * Talk to Elsie Adelia (Attribute:Killer is 130 lbs and cacausian) * Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's ID) * Talk to Jim Sterston. * Talk to David Alendro. * Investigate Party Dancefloor. (Clue: Torn Letter) * Examine Torn Letter (Result:Letter) * Examine Letter. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. (00:30:00;Attribute:Killer wears blueberry perfume) * Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Delivery Crates. (Clues: Bloody Hammer) * Examine Bloody Hammer. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) * Talk to David Alendro * Talk to Elsie Aledia * Talk to Jim Sterston. * Talk to Jonathan Warrior * Talk to Jemma Stewards * Investigate Barmaid's Table (Clue:Box of Tables) * Examine Box of tables (Result Empty Vial) * Analyze Empty Vial (06:00:00) * Talk to Jemma Stewards * Investigate Party Tables (Clue:Piercings) * Talk to Jonathan Warrior. * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Drink Case (Clues: Necklace) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Fingerprint) * Analyze Fingerprint. (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer wears a necklace) * Talk to Jemma Stewards * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (2 star) Additional Investigation: * Talk to Elsie Adelia. * Investigate Party Backdoor. (Clues: Broken Binoculars) * Examine Broken Binoculars. (Clue: Binoculars) * Talk to Elsie Adelia. (Reward':Burger') * Talk to Jim Sterston. * Investigate Party Dance Floor. (Clues: Gang's Lighter) * Examine Gang's Lighter. (Result: Fingerprint) * Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) * Talk to Jim Sterston. (Reward:Cute Blue Shirt) * Talk to Jemma Stewards * Investigate Barmaid's Table (Clue:Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe (Result:Safe) * Give the watch back to Kelly Taggart. * Examine Safe. (Result: Film) * Talk to Jemma Stewards. (Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Move on to the next case! (2 stars)